


The Best Present

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: New Year's Countdown [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Viktor has a special present for Ron this year.





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [New Year's Countdown](https://newyearcntdown.livejournal.com) challenge with the prompt: wreath.

“Nice match!”

“Yeah, great game!”

“Well done, boys.”

Ron sighed as he ran his hands through his soaking wet hair. Standing under the shower in the Cannons locker-room, he had no desire to wish the winning team well.

“Thank you, thanks…”

Ron’s head snapped up at the sound of a strong accent. A strong _Bulgarian_ accent. It was bad enough that the Arrows had come in to brag about their victory over Ron’s Cannons, but to have Viktor walking in with them had his stomach clenching in disappointment.

“Better luck next time… Yes, good game… You nearly got us, you know…”

Ron rolled his eyes. There were certain inflections to Viktor’s voice that he was sure only he recognised. The tone he was currently hearing meant that Viktor was attempting to hide a smile. He cocked his head to the side as he listened, enjoying the sound of Viktor’s voice, despite the words he was saying.

The voices faded slowly as the locker-room emptied. Ron continued to listen for Viktor’s voice, however. He was easy enough to recognise above the rest of them, the deep tones seeming to vibrate through Ron even from across the room. Once he was alone in the locker-room again, he leant forward to rest his forehead against the cool tiles.

The match had been a good one, despite the fact that they had lost. Again. Losing was becoming a bad habit of the Cannons once more, after seven years of a decent enough run. They had never really been good enough to compete at the top of the table, but they also hadn’t been the bottom. It had been a nice feeling. Then Viktor had taken over the coaching of the Appleby Arrows.

Ron sighed. The bloody man had just waltzed back into Ron’s life three years ago and had never really left. What they had was… Well, it was wonderful, with the exception of Viktor’s job. The problem wasn’t that he was coaching a rival team, more that he was just so fucking _good_ at it! Ron could have handled it if Viktor’s team – whichever one he chose to coach – weren’t constantly beating the crap out of the Cannons, but that was exactly what he was facing. Viktor not only had an aptitude for playing, but he was apparently a fantastic coach as well. Really, Ron figured, it wasn’t fair. He nearly jumped when a strong arm wrapped around his chest.

“No congratulations for the winning coach?”

Viktor’s voice was low as he pressed close. Ron had to hold back a shiver as Viktor’s other hand ran along the outside of his thigh. He leant back, pushing off the wall so he could settle into Viktor’s arms.

“No apologies for the loser?”

“ _You_ are not a loser.” Viktor’s hands moved, sliding through the water pouring over Ron’s skin. “This team drags you down.”

Ron couldn’t help chuckling. “Ah, so not only are you not apologising for beating me, but now you’re adding insult to it as well? How nice of you.”

His eyes slid closed when one of Viktor’s hands ran along the join between his thigh and hip. Viktor had always been good with his hands; Ron assumed it was something to do with being a Seeker.

“You could join me.”

“No, I couldn’t.”

“Yes, you could.” He leant in so he could suck some of the water off the back of Ron’s neck. “We would see each other more often.”

“We’d have to hide.”

“We are hiding now.”

Ron frowned. “Says the man nearly jerking me off in the locker-room.”

Viktor’s rumbling laugh vibrated Ron’s chest. He shifted his position, pressing back into Viktor’s arms a little more. Viktor hummed.

“You have reminded me. I have a Christmas present for you.”

“Christmas isn’t for another week.”

“Believe me, this is not something you wish to be opening in front of your mother.”

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but his breath hissed out of him instead. The sensation of Viktor tugging on the sensitive skin of his ball sac had his eyes flying open so he could see just what was being done to him. His eyes widened.

“Is that…?”

“Your Christmas present.”

Ron’s heartrate kicked up a few notches as he saw Viktor attaching a green rubber cock ring over his half hard cock and balls. The sight caused him to harden a little more.

“It’s green.”

“Yes, wreaths tend to be green.”

“Wreaths?”

Ron blinked, trying to clear some water from his eyes. Sure enough, when he glanced down again at the green rubber settled snugly in his pubic hair, he could make out little strips of green poking out from the solid rubber that sat against his skin. Tiny red berries were scattered around the ring. He let out a sound that was part-groan, part-laugh.

“A wreath-shaped cock ring?”

Viktor hummed. “It is very...” He paused so he could mumble a lubrication charm. “Christmassy.”

Ron let out a deep moan as Viktor’s hand stroked up his now rapidly hardening cock. He could feel the ring tightening as he hardened, and the sensation sent a jolt of heat straight through him.

“My cock is Christmassy?”

Viktor let out another hum. This one was much deeper – almost a groan – as he continued to stroke Ron’s cock.

“Perhaps I should have gotten you a ribbon to tie around yourself instead?”

Ron’s head fell back onto Viktor’s shoulder. He let his eyes fall closed and bit down on his lip as a tingle ran all over his skin.

“You want to unwrap me?”

The sound Viktor let out this time was definitely a growl. “You know what I want.”

Ron found himself pulled backwards, Viktor’s hard cock pressing into his arse cheeks. His own cock throbbed against the rubber wreath surrounding its base at the idea of what was coming.

“Fuck me.”

Viktor didn’t need to be told again. One of his large hands gripped Ron’s hip; the other came to rest in the middle of his back. Ron gladly folded his arms against the wet tiles in front of him – and laid his forehead on his arms – as he was bent forward. The wash of Viktor’s magic over him as he cast the preparation charms caused Ron’s breath to hiss out between his teeth. He arched his back, offering himself.

“Please.”

Viktor’s cock wasn’t long, but it was thick. Ron’s jaw clenched as he felt himself stretching, little sparks of pain dancing through him despite the charms Viktor had cast. The green ring loosened around him a bit as his erection waned from the pain. Automatically, he reached down so he could touch himself, but found his hand swatted away.

“No touching my present.”

Ron grinned. “ _Your_ present?”

He could feel Viktor shrug behind him. The urge to touch himself didn’t stop, causing his fingers to twitch.

“Yes, _my_ present.” Viktor’s fingers wrapped loosely around Ron’s cock. “If you get an early present, so do I. This is mine until I allow you to have control back.”

Ron shivered. They had always played a little with control, from nearly the very first time they were together. Obediently, he removed his hand and replaced it on the tiles.

“That is much better.”

It took a few seconds, but Viktor’s fingers tightened around him, the magically conjured lube smoothing the strokes. Ron breathed deeply, enjoying the sensations caused both by the pain and Viktor’s fingers combined. He smiled when he felt the wreath tightening around him again.

“Such a nice present I have gotten myself. Obedient to both voice and touch…”

He looped two fingers around Ron’s cock and slid them down towards the ring. His other fingers brushed against Ron’s balls, causing him to shudder. Ron felt the ring shift as Viktor toyed with it.

“Comfortable?”

Ron pressed back into him. “Horny.” He hissed again as Viktor slid his fingers up and down a few times. “Please…”

“You are impatient. Try to enjoy things more.”

Viktor waited until Ron took a breath to respond before jerking his hips. He chuckled when Ron groaned.

“I’d enjoy this more if you would just _move_.”

There was a pressure as Viktor leant forward, bending over Ron’s back. Ron spread his legs a bit further, taking Viktor in just a little more.

“Merry Christmas, Ron.”

With that, Viktor began to move. The hand on Ron’s cock slid easily along him, pressing into the wreath each time it came to the base. Ron huffed, the sudden onslaught of sensation causing his head to swim.

“Mmm, yesss….”

Once he got the rhythm, Ron began moving with Viktor. Pressing back as Viktor thrust in, he took him harder and deeper. But it was the hand on his once again throbbing cock that Ron was really focussed on. He forced his eyes open as his head hung.

“ _Fuck_ …”

His cock was purple with arousal. The green wreath sat snugly against his skin, shining with the water from the shower. It stood out brilliantly against his red pubic hair; even Viktor’s hand looked incredibly pale in comparison. Ron’s fingers twitched with the need to touch as his hips jerked, but he held himself back.

“Good… good…”

Viktor’s voice was rough as he thrust in. Ron grunted as Viktor angled his hips, clearly trying to hit his prostate. He found he couldn’t drag his eyes from the sight of his cock, however. The ring had obviously added to his size, causing him to swell longer and thicker than usual. His skin was also much more sensitive, if the sensations flooding through him were anything to go by as Viktor stroked him. He rocked his hips, encouraging Viktor on.

“Vik… Merlin, that’s…”

Ron groaned as his stomach muscles clenched. He was getting close, he knew. Pressing back as Viktor thrust in, he huffed out a breath.

“Close…”

“Not yet.”

Viktor squeezed Ron’s cock, right near the wreath. Ron’s breath hitched, his balls drew up and… Nothing. The wreath around his cock and balls prevented him from coming. Viktor continued to stroke him, however.

“N – no, please, _please_ …”

Instinctively, Ron thrust his hips, seeking the stimulation that would allow him to come, but the wreath lived up to its purpose. He let out a pained groan.

“Please…”

Sweat broke on his forehead and was immediately washed away by the water. His head still hung down from his forearms, allowing him to watch every stroke Viktor’s hand made along his length. His balls were as tight against his body as it was possible for them to be with the wreath holding them securely. Pressure began to build up again in the base of his spine.

“Vik… Need – n-need…” Ron let out a whine when Viktor brushed against his prostate again. “Need…”

“Yes, yes… Now.”

With a wave of Viktor’s free hand, the wreath vanished. Ron’s mouth opened in a silent scream as his orgasm finally hit. His aching cock pulsed over and over again, emptying what felt like litres from his swollen balls. Viktor’s free hand moved down Ron’s body to massage his balls, milking him for everything he had to give.

“Breathe, Ron.”

With Viktor’s hands on him and a rather pleasant ache spreading from the tip of his cock to the bottom of his balls, Ron was having difficulty remembering how to function as a normal person. It felt as though every single one of his bones had liquified. There was a definite tug on him to just fall asleep right there in the locker-room shower with Viktor inside him. He forced himself to push off the wall, however.

“How are you?”

Viktor’s hands kept moving all over him, massaging his muscles. Ron smiled.

“Kiss me.”

Being held securely against Viktor’s chest as his lips were gently pried open by a searching tongue, he sighed. His entire body shuddered with an aftershock, causing Viktor to let out a soft chuckle.

“Good?”

Ron hummed. “Best present I ever received.”


End file.
